The Last Breath
by Angel of Emeralds
Summary: When Rosalina Thomas finds out she is a witch,and has powers beyond her control. She must defeat Hunter Redfern and his men from taking over the Night World. Can she save the Night World before it's to late. Or does her soulmate ruin everything fo her.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Breath

_Different___

It all started on a cool, August night that Rosalina Thomas found out that she was different. Rose was walking down the garden path back to her house. She could hear the soft breeze blow by, and the crunch of the small pebbles under her feet, and the sound of crickets in the bushes nearby.

Rose always was an outcast at school and even in the small town she was living in. She was always being talked about in conversations and was never welcomed at parties that were thrown. She had friends at school, and she was an honor roll student. It never upset heart all that she was looked at or talked about.

Dazed and thinking about school Rosalina found that she was at her house with minutes to spare of her curfew . Now that she was fourteen her mother gave her a curfew of eleven o'clock. And since her mother thought that she had a ton of friends that curfew was born. "Great" mumbled Rose sarcasticly after that fateful first day of the school year. Now Mom thinks I'm "little miss popular" at the high school. Luckily her Mom didn't know that she only had two friends at the school, and everyone else thought she was a freak. "Yeah that would a damper on her poor mother's heart"she mumbled sarcasticly as she stepped through the front door.

As she made her way to the stairs she was stopped in her tracks by a loud yell. "Where in the _hell_were you?" a drunken voice echoed through the hall. "Huh" Rosalina said looking at the clock. "Don't you "huh" me missy your late" the drunken voice rung out again. Rose silently looked at the clock. "11:01" it flashed. "Really" she thought as she peered through the light brown colored hall to where the kitchen was. "You never answered my question" the drunken voice rose now. "Where were you?" her mother screamed coming out the kitchen and into the hallway that Rose peered through. "I….I… I was at…. at the library" Rose stuttered as her mother walked up to her. She smelt strongly of whiskey and wine, and she had bloodshot eyes that looked menacing. Rose like always was scared of her mother because of her drinking habits. "You liar" her mother screamed as she slapped Rose across the face. It stung terribly as Rose stumbled backwards into the wall. "Really I was" Rose screamed as her mother walked toward her. "Oh crap" Rosalina thought "she's going to beat me again". Rose had already had to put tons of concealer on her face just to hide the bruises from last time and now this.

Her mother was stumbling closer to where Rosalina stood. Fear rose up inside her as her mother reached her. WHAM another hit and this time it hurt badly. Anger rushed up inside her and there was a WHOOSH as a silver force slammed against her mother sending her flying into the wall across the room. It happened so fast that when her mother fell with a thud onto the hard wood floor Rosalina realized that her hands were glowing. The same color of silver force that had hit her mother. She knew her mother would be fine and before she could get up again Rose sprinted up the stairs into her room.

Rosalina slammed the door and then looked at her hands. "What the flip" she said as she looked at her hands that were now back to normal. "What just happened" muttered Rose as she undressed into her sweat pants and tank top. She didn't want to worry about what happened down there. She shoved her head in her pillow and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ( research

When Rosalina awoke the next day rays of sunlight shone in her eyes from the window. She peered at the clock on her mahogony wood nightstand next to her broken bed. Her eyes were unfocused and blurry as she looked. _Six in the morning_ Rose screamed mentally "Why do I always get up so _early_" she whispered as her head fell into her soft , fluffy pillow. Unfortunetly Rose couldn't relax so she dressed and grabbed her bag. As she silently stepped down the stairs she remembered what had happened last night. The power that rushed out her fingertips. She needed to find out what that was, and if anyone else had abilities like that.

"Crap" said Rosalina "I cant drive Mom's car yet I'm only fourteen" she yelled. As she looked around the garage she saw a blanket covered object. _Yes my motorcycle perfect..._ she thought. She was walking over when she stopped at a she looked at her reflection her mind raced. "_Who would like this_ _body or even face_" she said simply staring into those saphire blue eyes, and looking at her black hair that grew down to her waist. Her bone structure was beautiful and she was tan and skinny but she still thought that she was downright _ugly_. "Ah whatever" she says turning toward the motorcycle. Rose reached down to touch the scratchy, brown covering off her bike. It shone brightly as the cover was tossed of it. It was black of course with blue and silver flames that rose off it. Her dad had given her this before he died, and he always said it was as beautiful as her. She always thought otherwise. She stepped over the motorcycle and sat down. As she kickstarted the motorcycle she thought about telling her friends Lillian and Tulip about her powers. As the rumble of the engine soothed her she made the decision to tell her friends.

Rosalina raced out of the garage. Hiding her face only by the black helmet that she wore. The motorcycle turned a sharp left towards the liabrary. There she knew that's where her friends would be.

To be continued…….


End file.
